Nada que temer
by nenamoni
Summary: PARADA - No puedo hacerlo Edward... - Sí puedes, confía en mí - Dijo cogiéndome de la mano y tirando suavemente de mí. Fue entonces como después de tantos años, puse de nuevo un pie fuera de casa y por primera vez no tuve nada que temer.
1. Prólogo

_**Bueno, aquí traigo otra historia, pero está es totalmente distinta a la de Cuando te conocí y me encantaría que le dierais una oportunidad =)**_

_**Lo de siempre: Personajes Meyer, Historia mía.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por adelantado a todos ^^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

Tenía 8 años cuando vi a mi madre morir asesinada ante mis ojos. Todo fue rápido pero para mí fue como verlo a cámara lenta. Estábamos volviendo a casa después de hacer la compra en el supermercado de la esquina. Renée, así se llamaba, me cantaba una canción por el camino. Yo era feliz con solo verla cantar y sonreír. Era una mujer amable, dulce pero también una luchadora nata, tanto, que luchando fue como murió. Al doblar la esquina y llegar a nuestro porche una panda de vándalos de los suburbios fueron directamente hacia nosotras. Ella me gritó que me metiera en casa de inmediato, pero yo no quería separarme de ella. Entonces uno de ellos sacó un arma y le ordenó darle todo lo que llevaba encima, incluida la bolsa con el pastel de mi cumpleaños para la semana siguiente. No recuerdo con exactitud como sucedió, pero salí de detrás de mi madre y agarré la bolsa con fuerza. El hombre me apuntó directamente a la cabeza y gritó que me estuviera quieta, e inmediatamente mi madre se arrodillo cubriéndome con su cuerpo y con una mirada asesina le dijo que nos dejara en paz, que ya tenía lo que quería, pero ese asesino tenía sed de sangre y no contento con mi actitud rebelde, se agachó para mirarme directamente a los ojos sin apartar la pistola de la dirección de mi madre.

_- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a dejarte tranquila - _Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla - _pero antes…_

Un sonido de disparó me taponó los oídos y mi madre, la persona a la que mas quería en el mundo, calló entre mis brazos. No recuerdo llorar, solo recuerdo quedarme ahí, paralizada observando la herida de bala en su frente y sus ojos abiertos observándome. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, solo sé que una vez entre en casa llevada de la mano de mi padre no volví a salir jamás.

Me llamo Bella Swan, tengo agorafobia y esta es mi historia.


	2. Todo iba bien, hasta que hablé

**Capítulo 1. Todo iba bien hasta que hablé.**

Eran las 8 de la mañana de un radiante lunes de Abril, día 23 si no recuerdo mal. Me levanté como todas la mañanas desde hacía 9 años, sin ganas, adormilada y con mala cara. Observé mi estupenda habitación lo desordenada que estaba y me sentí orgullosa de ser tan vaga.

_Ya habrá tiempo de ordenarla_ – Me dije a mi misma.

Me levanté con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y me estiré todo lo que pude. Observé mi aspecto ante el espejo. Sí alguien podía ver algún tipo de belleza ante esa imagen necesitaría una operación de vista urgentemente. Tenía el pelo de una loca recién escapada de un psiquiátrico, era marrón, como el de la mayoría de la población mundial, rizado con algún que otro tirabuzón bien definido, pero escasamente se dignaban a aparecer. Mis ojos también marrones, para variar, se sostenían sobre un par de ojeras poco pronunciadas. Me encantaba ser tan poco original por fuera dado que nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención, pero mi reputación como bruja negra o psicópata dependiendo de la zona de la ciudad en la que preguntases, no me dejaba pasar muy desapercibida que digamos.

Bajé las escaleras hacia el piso de abajo como pude y no tardé en oler las tortitas que como todos los años mi padre siempre preparaba por mi cumpleaños.

- Buenos días dormilona – Dijo Charlie, mi padre, con una gran sonrisa en su ya viejete rostro.

- Buenos días papa.

- Feliz cumpleaños Bella – Me dio un dulce beso en la frente y acto seguido me sirvió un enorme plato de tortitas.

- Gracias – Dije llevándome la mitad de una a la boca – Si lo que quieres es cebarme, lo vas a conseguir – Dije con la boca llena.

- Hoy cumples 18 años. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Dijo observándome mientras devoraba el plato.

- Igual que ayer – Dije sin darle importancia al asunto.

- ¿No quieres saber que te voy a regalar?

- ¡No me lo digas! ¡Un coche! – Dije sarcásticamente - ¡No! ¡Aun mejor! ¡Un viaje! – Vi como su cara se tensaba al escuchar mis no tan graciosas bromas.

- Isabella te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta escuchar tus bromas sobre ese tema.

- Y yo te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así – Charlie seguían sin verle la gracia a mis bromas sobre la agorafobia – Vamos Charlie, solo era una broma, ¿qué me has comprado?

- Ahora te jodes y te esperas a que regrese de trabajar – Dijo poniendo los platos en el lavavajillas.

- ¡No! – Me tiré al suelo como hacía cuando pequeña y le agarré de la pierna mientras él me arrastraba por todo el suelo de la cocina.

- Bella suéltame – Dijo dando un par de pasos – Te vas a lastimar.

- Pues dame una pista al menos – Dije sentada en el suelo mientras hacía un puchero.

- No.

- Oh vamos papá, enróllate – Dije mientras le daba besitos por toda la cara – Venga, papi, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, por fa, por fa, please, please – Empecé a incordiarlo todo lo posible sin dejar de tirar de la camiseta de su pijama.

- Bella, para, estate quieta – Dijo viendo como mis manos iban hacia sus costados – Bella, me vas hacer cosquillas y ya sabes que no me gustan.

- Venga, venga, venga, dímelo, dímelo, ¡por fa! – Dije de nuevo haciendo un puchero.

- Está bien – Dijo vencido ante mis penosas súplicas – Están escondidos en casa.

- ¿Están? ¿Son más de uno? – Mi mente trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz especulando sobre que podrían ser.

- Sí, y como hoy Esme no va a poder venir a darte clases, tienes toda la mañana para hacer lo que te dé la real gana mientras yo no estoy aquí, pero te lo advierto, no los vas a encontrar.

- Eso ya lo veremos – Dije aceptando su reto. Le di un último beso en la mejilla y lo vi subir rápidamente las escaleras.

Charlie era un tipo singular. A primera vista parecía un cascarrabias con su semblante serio y su imponente figura, pero cuando lo conocías como yo, te dabas cuenta de que era un buenazo y también un cachondo. Él trabajaba como jefe de policía de nuestro pueblo, y aunque a todo el mundo infundía un gran respeto, cuando lo conocían no podían evitar llamarlo amigo; porque si había algo en este mundo que a Charlie le gustase, aparte de su trabajo o ir a pescar, era ayudar a los demás, por eso nunca nadie se ha atrevido a mencionarme en su presencia, ni a mi ni a mi madre, porque saben que eso le haría daño y nadie, en todo este pueblucho de mala muerte llamado Forks quería ver a Charlie Swan triste. Mi padre era un hombre apuesto y muchas mujeres han intentado seducirlo. Puede que por su aspecto o por su dinero, que no es poco, pero ninguna ha conseguido llegarle al corazón como lo hizo Renée. Por eso cuando le decía si se echaría novia algún día, él siempre me decía que solo tenía ojos para mí; y aunque yo hiciera como que no me importa, en realidad me llenaba de orgullo ser su ojito derecho.

Al cabo de media hora de zapear en la tele y no encontrar nada más que capítulos repetidos de los Simpson, Charlie bajó las escaleras fundido en su traje de agente de la ley.

- Que guapo papá – Dije observándolo desde el sofá.

- A diferencia de ti, sí, mírate Isabella, ya es hora de que te peines esa melena de león. Y hablando de leones. La leonera que tienes como habitación la quiero ordenada para cuando vuelva después de comer – Al escuchar eso ultimo mi replica ante mi nombre se evaporó de mi mente.

- ¿No comes conmigo hoy?

- Lo siento, hoy tengo una reunión urgente de trabajo, pero no te preocupes Alice vendrá a comer contigo a la salida del instituto.

- Eso no me basta.

- Lo sé – Dijo acariciando mi mejilla – Pero volveré justo para darte mis regalos.

- Eso espero – Dije malhumorada. Me dio un cariñoso beso y se marchó. Inmediatamente me levanté y eche los tres cerrojos de la puerta he instintivamente me aparte lo mas rápido posible.

Era increíble el temor que me invadía cada vez que tocaba esa puerta. En el resto de la casa me sentía segura pero en la entrada, siempre me recorría una sensación de vértigo o se me hacía un nudo en el estomago que me impedía estar mas de un minuto en ese lugar. Apagué la televisión y me fui directa a darme una ducha bien caliente. Organicé mentalmente todo lo que tenía que hacer hasta la hora de almorzar y la verdad es que me sobraba bastante tiempo.

Primero, al salir de la ducha me alisaría el pelo por ser mi cumpleaños. Me sentía con ganas de estar lo mas guapa posible, que tampoco iba a ser mucho, pero me sentía coqueta, aunque era ridículo porque nadie me vería, excepto Alice claro está. Segundo, ordenaría mi habitación en condiciones. Nada de meter la ropa arrugada en el armario y hacer como si no pasase nada. Ese día cumplía 18 años y ya era hora de madurar un poquito, aunque solo fuese un poco y ser más responsable con las labores de la casa.

Y tercero, antes de que llegase Alice tenía que salir a la terraza a hacer mis ejercicios diarios psicológicos, que en realidad no eran mas que una fachada para poder obsérvale a él mientras sacaba al perro. Todos los días desde hacía 7 años, él siempre sacaba al perro a la misma hora y siempre me dedicaba alguna sonrisa desde la calle. No sabía quien era, y tampoco quería saberlo. Solo conocía el nombre de ese imponente labrador llamado Brandon y que él era el chico más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida. Bueno vale, tampoco había visto muchos chicos en carne y hueso, pero sí en películas y ninguno, absolutamente ninguno se les parecía en nada. Era alto, aunque no sé exactamente cuanto, pero desde mi terraza parecía que bastante. No podía distinguir bien el color de sus ojos, pero creo que eran claros, aunque lo que era innegable era el color de su cabello. Cobrizo, algo que no solía ver en ninguna parte. Llevaba 7 años de mi vida, observándole los casi 365 del año mientras sacaba a su perro esos diez minutos. Tiempo en el que nadie me molestaba, tiempo en el que podía dejar vagar mi imaginación hasta él y soñar despierta que me encontraba a su lado como si nada, a unos metros de mi casa, fuera en la calle, el lugar mas terrorífico para mí, y que nada pasaba. Sabía que era un poco retorcido y hasta obsesivo, pero podía darme el lujo de soñar con él, aunque fuese solo un instante al día.

Salí de la ducha con una extraña sensación en el estomago. ¿Estaba comenzando a sentir alguna diferencia por cumplir 18 o solo era mi imaginación? Deje ese pensamiento a un lado en cuanto entré a mi habitación y observé aquel desastre. Aparté una camiseta algo sudada de encima de la pantalla del ordenador y lo encendí. Puse algo de música mas alta de lo normal, aprovechando que nadie me molestaría hasta pasado el medio día. Comprobé que Esme no me hubiese mandado ningún correo con tarea para ese día e inmediatamente, me puse un pantalón de chándal que pillé por el suelo y una camiseta de magas cortas que también estaba por ahí tirada. Mi padre pensaba que el que fuese tan desordenada y tan poco pulcra por así decirlo, se debía a que él me había tenido que criar y que yo había adoptado alguno de sus defectos, como el ser una de las personas mas desordenadas del planeta. Puede que estuviese exagerando, pero como no me podía comparar con nadie, así lo veía yo.

Cuando _Under Pressure _de _Queen_ invadió la habitación no pude evitar cantar. Solo cantantes como _Freddie Mercury_ hacían que algunas notas musicales saliesen de mi garganta. El día del accidente, por así llamarlo, me prometí a mi misma no cantar jamás si no lo sentía de verdad. Y así lo seguía cumpliendo.

Recogí toda la ropa que más o menos estaba asquerosa y le lleve al cesto de la ropa sucia. Charlie la llevaría dentro de un par de días a la tintorería y volvería como nueva. Limpié el polvo de mi gran estantería donde se encontraba mi mayor colección, mi biblioteca particular en la cual mi mente y mi espíritu, viajaban desde mi habitación hasta cualquier parte del mundo, incluido _Hogwart_. Para cuando dieron las doce ya había dejado la habitación como los chorros del oro. Entonces me percaté de que no había visto al señor _meadueñodetodo_, también llamado señor Burton que se hacía pasar por un gato doméstico cuando en realidad tenía dotes de rey, porque el cabrón era hasta más vago que yo, y ya era decir. Corrí las costinas de las puertas de la terraza y toda la luz de ese día tan soleado invadieron completamente la habitación, haciendo que las paredes azules y verdes que decoraban todo el lugar, se volviesen tan claras como el día. Los días así de espléndidos solo se daban lugar pocas veces al año en esta región.

Y entonces lo vi, en su gran caseta del balcón, sentado observando los pájaros revolotear por los árboles. Ahí estaba el señor Burton, con su pelaje tan negro como la noche tomando el solecito como un marqués. Abrí la puerta despacio, dejando entrar la brisa y vi como instintivamente se giraba para observarme.

Buenos días Señor Burton. ¿Ha dormido bien su majestad? – Un apenas audible maullido salió de su pequeña garganta y rápidamente se bajo de su pedestal para restregarse por todas mis pantorrillas, haciendo ese sonido tan relajante llamado ronroneo – Sí, yo también me alegro de verte – Dije acariciando su fina cola. Y como siempre hacía después de darme los buenos días, se marchó con sus aires de superioridad en busca de su plato lleno de comida.

Aun recuerdo como hace 4 años, mientras dormía, un gatito negro se dedicó a maullar en mi jardín. Después de una semana sin dejarme dormir, me levanté en mitad de la noche y me asomé para ver donde se encontraba el susodicho y mandarlo a paseo, pero cuando vi aquella cosa tan pequeña llorando bajo el frío, salí disparada a la habitación de Charlie y le supliqué que fuera en su ayuda. Esa noche si me hubiera dicho que no, no sé que hubiese hecho. Tal vez me hubiese atrevido a salir un instante al jardín para cogerlo con mis propias manos, pero tal vez me hubiese quedado a medio camino muerta de pánico. Pero Charlie no dudó ni un segundo en ir a por el pequeño gatito. Entonces en cuanto lo puso en mis manitas supe que el señor Burton había venido en mi ayuda para hacerme la compañía que tanto deseaba y tanta falta me hacía. Decidí llamarlo así por mi obsesión por las películas de _Tim Burton_, que en esa época no dejaba de ver y por la cual mi padre creyó que me volvería una _Emo_ y me dedicaría a cortarme para sentir felicidad, o lo que mierdas hicieran esa gente. Pero no, seguí mi curso y seguí siendo tan poco normal como lo era antes, con la diferencia de que no tenía ningún síntoma suicida a la vista.

Entré de nuevo a mi habitación y me fui directa al baño a arreglarme un poco era maraña que tenía de pelo. Una vez terminé, me observé detenidamente ante el espejo y vi lo guapa que podía ser si me ponía a ello. No era mucha belleza la que podía sacarse de mí, pero no era desagradable a la vista. Un pensamiento cruzó mi mente como un rayo y el chico del labrador se me apareció en mi cabeza. ¿Y si hoy le hablaba? ¿Sería capaz? ¿Me saldrían las palabras? Nunca, desde que me encerré en mi burbuja protectora que tenía como casa, había hablado con un chico y ya no recordaba si con ellos podía hablar igual que cuando lo hacía con Alice.

Ella era mi mejor amiga y era la que me mantenía conectada al mundo real, al que se vivía fuera de las cuatro paredes de esta casa. Siempre traía alguna historieta sobre el instituto y siempre estaba hablando de chicos pero nunca le había conocido a un novio. Nadie sabía que ella era mi mejor amiga y que pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo metida en esta casa, porque yo me negué a que se lo contase a la gente. Charlie me había descrito como de crueles pueden ser los adolescente, y lo que menos quería es que los ineptos que vivían en este lugar la hicieran sufrir a costa mía, así que después de discutirlo bastante tiempo, llegamos a un trato en el cual si yo conseguía salir de casa, sería agarrada de su mano para poder mostrarle al mundo que yo era su mejor amiga. Lo que ella no sabía era que a mi me favorecía porque me salía con la mía, aunque Alice soñase con que algún día podríamos ir las dos de compras, cosa que solo podíamos hacer a través de Internet, ambas sabíamos que era poco probable que eso sucediese. No es que yo no quisiese superar mi fobia, pero no me sentía realmente dispuesta a intentarlo. Puede que por miedo, por vagueza, por débil o por pesimismo, pero sentía realmente que no valía la pena intentarlo.

Desde que me diagnosticaron la agorafobia, el señor Thompson se ha encargado de mi caso. Era un adorable anciano que tenía la paciencia de un santo. Él creía continuamente que yo podría recuperarme si lo intentaba, pero con solo pensar en pisar la calle me ponía a hiperventilar, y si lo pensaba mucho tiempo, de los nervios que me entraban acababa desmayándome por culpa de la ansiedad. El señor Thompson nunca ha querido presionarme pero yo siempre me he sentido culpable por no tener el suficiente coraje para ni siquiera volver a intentarlo. Cuando comencé la terapia con el doctor, lo intentamos infinidad de veces, algunas conseguía bajar las escaleras de la entrada, otras llegaba al final del porche y otras simplemente no conseguía ni abrir la puerta; pero siempre conseguía el mismo resultado: revivir una y otra vez el accidente con total nitidez. Me ponía histérica, comenzaba a temblar, a faltarme el aire, algunas veces gritaba como una loca y otras vomitaba ante la impotencia, pero al final todos mis intentos eran un fracaso. El doctor decidió apartar la terapia por un tiempo hasta que yo me sintiese mas segura, mas madura o simplemente harta de la misma situación día tras día.

Dejé de vagabundear por mis recuerdos y me puse manos a la obra: era el momento de encontrar mis regalos. Primero la habitación de mi padre en la que no encontré nada; en la habitación de invitados más de lo mismo. Ni en la cocina, ni en el sótano, ni siquiera en el ático había rastro de cualquier regalo. Bajé al salón con la esperanza de que estuvieran ahí, pero nada, ni una nota al menos. Me tiré en el sofá resignada a no encontrarlos cuando la imagen del trastero me vino a la mente.

- ¡Será cabrón! – Grité con todas mis ganas - ¡Normal que no los fuese a encontrar!

Subí como alma que lleva al diablo y fui directa al balcón. Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde, la hora de que el desconocido hiciese su aparición, pero me encontraba frustrada y desesperada.

Charlie siempre hacía cosas como esas. Escondía cosas en el jardín para ver si yo era capaz de salir en busca de ellas. Y aunque siempre acabábamos discutiendo lo mismo, él seguía intentándolo una y otra vez.

Comencé a andar sin parar de una punta a otra de la terraza, pensado de qué manera podría conseguir mis regalos. Salir, no era una opción. Esperar a Alice sería inútil porque ella siempre ayudaba a mi padre en estos casos. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Observé todo el jardín y solo pude divisar el trastero. ¿Y si le pedía a alguien que me los trajese? Antes de que me diese cuanta de lo que iba hacer vi al chico del perro pasar por delante de mi casa, y como si las palabras saliesen por su cuenta le grite:

- ¡Oye tú! – El chaval, sorprendido por escuchar mi voz por primera vez se quedó paralizado.

_¡¿Qué he hecho? ¡¿Qué hago? _– Por una milésima de segundo tuve la tentativa de esconderme, pero era inútil, ya me había visto.

- ¿Yo? – Dijo extrañado aunque parecía divertirse. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz y por un instante me quedé petrificada al escuchar cuan dulce melodía.

- ¡Sí… tú! – Me obligué a contestar para no parecer retrasada, o al menos más de lo que ya lo parecía. Tranquilamente se acercó hasta mi balcón. Parecía más apuesto desde tan cerca, me miraba fijamente, como si quisiese analizarme y por primera vez vi el color de sus ojos: Eran verdes.


	3. ¿Hola? ¿Qué te pasa?

**Historia mía, personajes Meyer.**

**Segundo capitulito de Nada que peder. Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews y visitas, me encantaría que me dieran todas sus opiniones y si tienen sujerencias o criticas también =)**

**Bueno muchos besos para todos y ¡ahí va!**

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 2. ¿Hola? ¿Qué te pasa?<strong>

- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo con una sonrisa que me dejo atontada.

- Sé que te va a sonar un poco raro pero… ¿sería mucha molestia pedirte un favor?

- Mmm… puede – Dijo pensativo - ¿Qué gano yo?

- ¿Cómo que qué ganas tú? Si no lo he malinterpretado, un favor es algo que se hace sin esperar nada a cambio, ¿me equivoco? - _¿Soy yo o el tío resulta que es tonto?_

- Ya, pero nada es gratis en esta vida.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? – _¿Se supone que ahora la gente es así?_

Lo que tú quieras darme – Dijo volviendo a sonreír de la misma manera. Me moví incomoda sin saber bien como interpretar sus palabras.

- Esto no tiene ningún sentido… – Mi paciencia estaba llegado a su límite – ¿Me ayudas o no?

- Ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas o peor, no sabes ni cómo me llamo y me pides ayuda - _¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué le pasa a este chico?_

- Bella, me llamo Bella, ¿me ayudas sí o no?

- No – Dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Parecía creerse un ser superior o algo por el estilo con esa actitud.

- ¿No? – Dije enfadada – Bien – Me di la vuelta y entre en casa cerrando la puerta del balcón con un portazo.

_¿Quién se ha creído que es ese tío? Le pido educadamente, ¡educadamente! un favor y me sale con esos aires de señorito ocupado o que sé yo_ – El señor Burton me observaba desde mi cama mientras yo no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación, parecía disfrutar de mis nervios y eso me ponía mas enferma aun. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tanta rabia y sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos volví a salir a la terraza.

- ¡Capullo!

- ¿Cómo me has llamado? – Dijo volviendo a estar debajo de mi balcón.

- Ya me has oído. No entiendo como puede haber gente tan capulla como tú, te he pedido un simple y miserable favor con toda la educación del mundo y tú te has comportado como un borde.

- ¿Qué pasa que ahora por que tú me pidas un favor yo lo voy a tener que hacer? ¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgarme y mucho menos insultarme? – Me quedé hipnotizada por su mirada y todo lo que había dicho me hizo sentir ganas de vomitar. Me había comportado como una cría y como una mala persona y yo no era así - ¿No dices nada? Ahora no te pones tan gallita ¿verdad?

- Lo siento – Y sin mirarlo huí a dentro de mi burbuja protectora.

_Dios… ¿qué he hecho? Consigo tener el valor de hablarle y es para insultarle…_

- ¡Bella! – Oí su voz a través de la ventana. De repente mi corazón dio un vuelco y con miedo volví a salir. Noté como me ardían las mejillas y sentí que el estomago se me iba a salir por la boca.

- ¿Qué? – Dije con apenas un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Volvió a sonreír al ver mi rostro.

- ¿Cómo? – Dije sin entender bien qué era lo que quería.

- Que cuál es el favor.

- No lo entiendo… hace un segundo te he llamado capullo y ahora ¿quieres ayudarme?

- Exactamente.

- ¿Tienes algún tipo de doble personalidad? – Pregunté sin pensar.

- No que yo sepa – Dijo riéndose.

- Vale… ¿Ves la caseta que está a tu derecha?

- Sí.

- Busca ahí si hay algunos paquetes de regalos.

- ¿Y por qué no vas tú? – Preguntó un poco molesto.

- Es una larga historia, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de mirar y si están dejármelos en la puerta?

- Sí… claro – _Me encanta. Seguro que cree que estoy loca._

El chico desconocido amarró a Brando a uno de los árboles del jardín y rebusco en el trastero. Al momento salio con dos grandes cajas envueltas en papel de regalo y las dejo en la puerta, tal como yo le había pedido. Volvió al lugar donde podía verlo esperando que yo dijese algo, pero en ese momento me encontraba en una lucha, porque aunque ya había conseguido tener los regalos al alcance de mi mano estaba el pequeño detalle que no estaba segura de ser capaz de abrir ni siquiera la puerta. ¿Tanto pánico podría tener a simplemente abrir una puerta?

- Gracias, como te llames – Dije ensimismada en mis pensamientos, intentando trazar un plan para hacerlo lo mas rápido posible.

- Edward, mi nombre es Edward.

- Pues gracias Edward.

- De nada, ¿necesitas algo más? – No entendía porqué de un momento a otro se había vuelto tan… simpático, pero en los momentos desesperados se necesitan medidas desesperadas.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí, ¿te importaría meterlos dentro?

- No claro que no, pero… ¿por qué no los coges tú misma? No pesan tanto como para que no puedas con ellos, no entiendo… - Antes de que siguiera especulando la naturaleza de mis decisiones decidí zanjar el asunto lo antes posible.

- Sufro de agorafobia, ¿contento? – No pude evitar ser lo mas borde posible porque la idea de ir pregonando por todo el pueblo mi pequeño gran problema, no me hacía ni la menor gracia.

- Vaya, lo siento… no quería ofenderte ni nada por el estilo - ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan encantador cuando yo evidentemente no lo estaba siendo? ¿Acaso sería un loco? ¿Y si me quería violar? Charlie siempre decía que los hombres eran rastreros y peligrosos y aunque yo siempre me lo tomaba a guasa, en ese momento me entró miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Sería seguro dejarlo entrar en mi casa estando yo sola? Lo observé detenidamente y parecía totalmente inofensivo. Y robar estaba claro que no quería porque sino se hubiese llevado mis regalos como si nada… - ¿Está la puerta abierta?

- No espera, ya te abro – La decisión ya estaba tomada así que bajé rápidamente las escaleras y observé con respeto la puerta. Respiré hondo un par de veces y con una fuerza de voluntad, que sin duda se debía a la adrenalina que me recorría el cuerpo por el simple hecho de dejar entrar a un desconocido en mi casa, abrí los tres cerrojos y me aparté, sentándome en las escaleras y agarrándome las piernas para esperar lo peor.

- ¿Ya? – Preguntó desde fuera.

- ¡Sí! – Dije sin ni siquiera modular mi tono de voz.

Vi como giraba el pomo lentamente y sentí como mi corazón se volvía loco y como un nudo en el estomago se empezaba a formar. ¿Vomitaría al verlo entrar? ¿Acabaría chillando como una loca? No estaba segura de que podría pasar porque no recordaba experimentar nada parecido en toda mi vida. Y sin más dilación la puerta se abrió lentamente y pude ver su figura fuertemente iluminada por el sol. Sus ojos me observaron curiosos y me sonrió, no sé si para tranquilizarme o simplemente porque le hacía gracia la situación, pero fuese por lo que fuese consiguió relajarme. Dejó la puerta medio encajada y se quedó quieto, esperando que yo dijese algo, pero me encontraba tan paralizada que no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Edward observó la entrada de mi casa y divisó la entrada de la cocina.

- ¿Los pongo en aquella mesa? – Dijo señalando con su cabeza la mesa donde solía desayunar todas las mañanas.

- Sí – Dije con miedo. Edward entró en mi cocina y dejó los regalos en la mesa. De inmediato se paró frente a mí y me volvió a sonreír.

- No te voy a morder ¿sabes? – Ese tono juguetón que usó no me gustó lo mas mínimo y de nuevo la rabia que sentí antes de llamarlo capullo se apoderó de mí.

- No te tengo miedo – Dije poniéndome en pie. Me sacaba una cabeza y me sentí empequeñecer a medida que sus ojos me recorrían de arriba abajo. Noté que las mejillas me ardían y supuse que sería por la ira que estaba sintiendo. Esta vez no solo sonrió sino que pude escuchar su risa por primera vez en siete años. Me puse a la defensiva al pensar que se estaba riendo de mí pero una parte de mí se sentía feliz como si solo escucharlo reír me fuera suficiente para vivir.

- ¿Y por qué crees que no debes temerme? – Lentamente acortó la distancia entre nosotros – No sabes nada de mí, no sabes si soy peligroso o no y ahora estás aquí, indefensa ante mí – Su mirada de una intensidad inhumana se adentraba en lo mas adentro de mi ser, como si quisiese leer mi mente. Tragué saliva y respiré hondo de nuevo. No estaba segura de si estaba bromeando pero no me iba a acobardar en mi propia casa.

- No me asustarías por mucho que lo intentases – Me encogí de hombros y temblando agarré la puerta ofreciéndole la salida – Creo que deberías irte – Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se paró frente a mí de nuevo.

- Un placer conocerte Bella, y de nada – Me dio un beso en la mejilla pillándome por sorpresa y se fue directo al árbol donde se encontraba su perro, ya aburrido de tanto esperar su deseado paseo.

- ¡Gracias! – Grité antes de cerrar la puerta dando un portazo. Cerré de nuevo los pestillos y me fui directa a la cocina a hiperventilar en una de las bolsas de papel que tenía preparadas para estos casos.

Después de diez minutos creyendo que me asfixiaría, logré tranquilizarme y serenarme. El señor Burton sentado en medio de la entrada de la cocina me observaba con curiosidad.

- ¿Te has divertido con mi humillante actuación? ¿Qué parte te ha gustado más? ¿La parte en la que le llamaba capullo o la parte en que me vio acojonada en la escalera? Yo creo que la primera es más de tu gusto – Vi como torcía la cabeza intentando quizás, entenderme, pero eso solo consiguió que me sintiese más ridícula.

Había hablado por primera vez con el chico de mis sueños, le había insultado, me había visto temblar de miedo, se había reído de mí en mi cara ante mis intentos de supuesta valentía y me había dado un beso en la mejilla. ¡Un beso en la mejilla! Edward me había hecho el favor de traerme los regalos sin rechistar y no me había presionado con preguntas acerca de mi fobia, me había dado un beso de cortesía y yo… ¡Yo le había insultado y había sido lo mas desagradecida posible!

Comencé a dar vueltas por la habitación observando los regalos y analizando todo lo que había pasado. ¿Qué habría en esas cajas? ¿Sería capaz de hablarle otra vez? ¿Debería abrirlos o debería esperar a Charlie? ¿Me había dado un beso en la mejilla por qué sí o por qué le gustaba?

_¡Ay Bella! ¿Cómo le vas a gustar? No te conoce de nada. Lo que él sabe hasta ahora sobre ti es que estas medio loca._

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no oí a Alice entrar como un torbellino en la cocina. Yo seguía como en estado de shock, dando vueltas por la habitación sin prestar atención a más nada que a los regalos de encima de la mesa.

- Sabía que este día llegaría, se ha vuelto loca de verdad – Dijo Alice mientras se sentaba en la encimera.

- No digas tonterías – Paré en seco mi desquiciante paseo y por fin me digné a mirarla.

Alice era la persona mas pesada y mas insoportable que había conocido, pero por eso era mi mejor amiga. Era bastante mas bajita que yo, pero muchísimo más guapa. Tenía una cortita melena morena y una piel pálida y sedosa. Sus ojos verdes te decían todo lo que debías saber de ella, es decir, nada. Era una persona que no podía estarse quieta, el silencio la irritaba y no confiaba en nadie, excepto en mí. Era desagradable con los desconocido e incluso con los que chicos que le gustaban.

Fue curiosa la forma en la que conocimos. Acababan de diagnosticarme la agorafobia y acababa de comenzar con la terapia del doctor Thompson. Tenía apenas nueve añitos y lloraba y pataleaba intentando no salir de casa. Charlie me observaba desde el jardín cuando Alice pasaba por delante de mi casa. Cuando Charlie me gritó que saliera inmediatamente, con apenas un metro y medio de altura, lo empujó y vino corriendo en mi supuesta ayuda. Se interpuso entre la sorprendida mirada de mi padre y yo, y le dijo que me dejara en paz o llamaría a la policía. Charlie no pudo evitar reírse todo lo posible, dado que él mismo era policía, y yo dejé de llorar para observarla. Era una desconocida para mí, pero desde ese preciso instante en que me di cuenta de que, esa niña con mala leche sería capaz de cualquier cosa por mí, supe que sería mi mejor y única amiga.

Habían pasado nueve años y ella venía todo los días a verme. Siempre decía que era para saludar, pero yo sabía que lo hacía para ver si estaba bien o por si necesitaba su ayuda y su protección. Ahora estaba sentada en la encimera de mi cocina, con mil preguntas que hacerme y mil historias que contarme.

- Suéltalo de una vez – Dije sentándome a su lado.

- ¿Esos son los regalos de tu padre?

- Sí.

- ¿Dónde estaban?

- En la caseta del jardín.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido cogerlos sin…? ¿Has salido de casa? – Preguntó con la mirada iluminada por esa posibilidad.

- No, no he salido.

- ¿Entonces?

- Un chico.

- ¡Ah claro un chico! ¡Un chico! Y lo dices así, ¡tan tranquila! – Dijo llevando las manos al cielo y bajándose de la encimera - ¿Qué chico? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Le hablaste? ¿Cómo? ¿Es guapo? ¿Te gusta? ¿Lo volverás a ver? ¡Un momento! ¡No me digas nada! ¡Es el chico del perro baboso ese! ¿verdad? – Tardó treinta segundo en hacerme todo ese cuestionario y ya me había empezado a doler la cabeza.

- Sí, ha sido ese chico, se llama Edward.

- ¡Cuéntamelo todo! – No tardé ni cinco minutos en contárselo con pelos y señales. Al terminar se quedó pensativa por unos segundo hasta que por fin se decidió por donde empezar a preguntar - ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Cuál es su apellido?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Sabes algo sobre él? – Parecía que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

- No… bueno sí, su perro se llama Brandon, él Edward, tiene los ojos verdes y es un poco raro.

- ¡Bella eso no me sirve! Así no puedo averiguar quién es.

- ¿Quieres conocerlo? – Eso me pilló por sorpresa - ¿Por qué? – Pregunté a la defensiva porque sentí como si Alice atacará algo mío y eso era estúpido dado que él no era absolutamente nada mío, ni siquiera mi amigo.

- Pues porque ha entrado en tu casa como si nada, y ahora sabe muchas cosas sobre ti, Bella hay muchos locos por ahí sueltos – Solté el aire mas tranquila al saber que todo se debía a su preocupación por mí. Sonreí para mis adentros y una idea me iluminó.

- ¿Quieres verlo esta tarde?

- ¿Has vuelto a quedar con él o algo?

- No, no, pero sé a que hora estará sacando al perro y quién sabe, a lo mejor me vuelve a hablar.

- Perfecto, perfecto.

- Bien. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

- ¿Te gusta?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes Bella?

- Joder Alice parece mentira que no lo sepas, nunca me ha gustado nadie así que no sé si me gusta o no.

- Lo averiguaremos esta tarde con tu reacción al verlo. Una cosa, ¿Charlie puede enterarse? – No había caído en ese pequeño detalle, y aunque a mi padre se lo contaba todo, lo de observar a Edward solo lo sabía Alice y la verdad, es que prefería que siguiese siendo así.

- No mejor no, para qué preocuparlo por nada, ya sabes lo que opina de los adolescentes y todo el rollo.

- Verdad… ¿Y los regalos? ¿Los vas abrir?

- No, prefiero esperar a Charlie, le diremos que me los has dado tú ¿vale?

- Vale, ya improvisaré algo cuando me eche su mirada de _"¿Por qué has hecho eso?"._

- Gracias – Dije bajándome y dándole un abrazo.

- De nada, para eso están las amigas.

- Bueno vamos a comer y me cuentas qué tal te ha ido el día.

- Me parece fantástico.

Comimos un plato exquisito, macarrones con tomate y mucho queso mientras Alice me contaba como Jasper, el chico que le gustaba en ese momento, le había saludado en la cafetería y que había sacado un ocho en el examen de historia y mil cosas mas que fingía escuchar, porque en realidad en ese momento mi mente se encontraba en ese universo paralelo en el que solo existíamos Edward, su perro y yo, solo que ahora no me dedicaba a observarle, ahora era capaz de hablarle.


End file.
